1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of a twisting and leaping exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a twisting and leaping exercise apparatus that provides up-and-down leaping and left-and-right twisting exercise effects to users to achieve an all-round exercise effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fitness equipments are designed with different functional structures according to their use to fit users' operating requirements, so as to achieve different fitness effects. Since fitness equipments can be operated and used anytime conveniently, they become increasingly popular and extensively used by consumers.
Among these fitness equipments, the most popular one used at home is a stepper. Since the stepper has a light weight and an easy-to-store feature and provides a mild exercise, therefore the stepper is suitable for exercises of the whole family. The design of a conventional stepper simulates human walking movements, and thus its operation can provide the exercise effect similar to walking and strolling. Although the conventional stepper can provide sufficient exercise for users, yet it cannot provide the benefits of an exercise other than walking (since users can obtain their desired exercise capacity by walking continuously and exercise their muscles similar to walking), and thus the exercise effect of the stepper cannot be enhanced up to the level of providing a good relaxing exercise effect for muscles of the whole body.
In view of the shortcomings of the conventional stepper having a structural function of simulating human walking, increasing exercise capacity of leg muscles without taking the all-round exercise effect for other muscles into consideration, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a twisting and leaping exercise apparatus to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.